Dirge of Symphonia Skit Theater
by Rena Chan
Summary: Short extra scenes from Dirge of Symphonia not seen in the main story, in skit format! Extra insight, antics and hilarity from the characters perhaps?
1. Thank you

**Dirge of Symphonia Skit Theater**

**Written by Rena Chan  
Date uploaded 15 Jun 2012**

I've always wanted to do mini extra scenes not written in the main story for Dirge of Symphonia in skit style. In fact, I had a few done way back before I abandoned it as I wasn't sure how I could format it to look less...script like which FFNet doesn't accept. A few days ago I was looking at my Fanfiction folder on my HDD, remembered about this, and finally thought of a way which hopefully may work (though it still seems a bit script like :X). Eh. We'll see how it goes XD

Now, for the first skit. I won't upload all the skits that I have already written at one go and will be spacing the updates between a few days, until I don't have any left (which really isn't a lot :'D) I hope I can get some reviews cause I really want to know what the readers think... And also if people can review my rewritten version of the main story and tell me what they think it would be awesome too... I hardly get any reviews _-stares at the miserable number of reviews for the rewritten version of the main fic-_ :( My original version had more...

This skit happens after Kratos had found Yuan at his workshop and were on their way back to meet Sekundes and Aska after Yuan was done packing in Chapter 1.

How the skits are formatted - **Character speaking** _action or expression if any_ "What the character said." or "What the character is thinking."

* * *

**Skit Title - Thank you**

**Kratos** "Thank you, Yuan."

**Yuan** _surprised_ "Whoa! What's with that all of a sudden?"

**Kratos** _sighing_ "I was being such an idiot, but you couldn't be more right. I would never turn away from someone in need. And yet..."

**Yuan** "Well, everyone needs a reminder sometimes, and that's what friends are for, right?"

**Kratos** "That's...true."

**Yuan** "You were always so kind, and yet tough at the same time. You never hated anyone, not even your enemies. Your kindness and grace has gotten you very good friends, and you protected those that were close to you fiercely."

**Kratos** _sighing_ "..."

**Yuan** "What! It's true! Even now, you still do! I was too absorbed with my own goals that I forgot to see what it was that you were really trying to do..."

**Kratos** "Well, that makes us even then."

**Yuan** _pouting_ "You...you're impossible! Turning a situation around like this..."

**Kratos** _looking indifferent_ "But it's true. We are even."

**Yuan** _grumbling_ "Argh! I'm not going to talk to you for the next few minutes!"


	2. Summon Spirit of Time and Space

**Dirge of Symphonia Skit Theater**

**Written by Rena Chan  
Date uploaded 22 Jun 2012**

Whee~ Another one of the skits that was already sitting in my HDD. Progress for Chapter 6 is slow...but edging forward. I actually already know what I want to put in it, just need to think of how to write the scenes :'D

This skit happens after Kratos had found Yuan at his workshop and were on their way back to meet Sekundes and Aska after Yuan was done packing in Chapter 1.

How the skits are formatted - **Character speaking** _action or expression if any_ "What the character said." or "What the character is thinking."

* * *

**Skit Title - Summon Spirit of Time and Space**

**Yuan** "I never knew that there was a Summon Spirit of Time and Space."

**Kratos** "Sekundes's existence is only known to the Summoners of Polaris for a reason."

**Yuan** "Why's that?"

**Kratos** "Sekundes is very powerful. He has the power to transcend time and space."

**Yuan** "Whoa! You mean he's as powerful as the Eternal Sword?"

**Kratos** "No, he's more powerful than even the Eternal Sword. However, that power can only be brought forth by a high summoner. It requires a powerful bond between both summoner and summon spirit, and a complete understanding of the summon spirit's power, something that only a high summoner can achieve."

**Yuan** "So this is not something a normal summoner can do."

**Kratos** "Yeah. While they possess the right of the pact, they lack the proper understanding of the summon spirit's power. Also, Origin will only allow the true, pure-blooded summoners to take the trial to become high summoners, as they are the only ones can that completely link with the summon spirit."

**Yuan** _thinking_ "Come to think of it, I don't ever recall seeing you summon a summon spirit at full power before. Or did you do it without me noticing?"

**Kratos** _sighing_ "Actually... To tell you the truth, I've never used a high summon before since I became a high summoner..."

**Yuan** _surprised_ "Whoa! Are you serious?"

**Kratos** _sighing_ "Unfortunately, I'm not joking."

**Yuan** _happy note_ "That means I did not miss anything spectacular."


	3. The Eternal Sword and Sekundes

**Dirge of Symphonia Skit Theater**

**Written by Rena Chan  
Date uploaded 6 Jul 2012**

Okay, I didn't end up making too much progress with Chapter 6 the past week or so...typed maybe just a few hundred words or so...have another skit in the meantime :'D

This skit happens after Kratos had found Yuan at his workshop and were on their way back to meet Sekundes and Aska after Yuan was done packing in Chapter 1.

How the skits are formatted - **Character speaking** _action or expression if any_ "What the character said." or "What the character is thinking."

* * *

**Skit Title - The Eternal Sword and Sekundes**

**Yuan** "Kratos, you said that Sekundes has the power to transcend time and space."

**Kratos** "Yes. Is there a problem?"

**Yuan** _thoughtful_ "Well, I just thought that perhaps the Eternal Sword's power to transcend time and space is related to Sekundes."

**Kratos** "Yes, it is. The power of the Eternal Sword is actually the power of Origin and Sekundes combined."

**Yuan** "Oh? So that is the reason why the Eternal Sword is able to split the worlds in two."

**Kratos** "Yeah. Splitting the worlds requires both the power of creation and space. If Origin and Sekundes combined their power, they could do it too."

**Yuan** "Wow... The power of the Greater Summon Spirits are not something to be trifled with, huh?"

**Kratos** "Of course not. Their power is not something you should fool around with either. That is why only high summoners can call upon their full power, since they are the ones that understand the full extent of that power."

**Yuan** "Ah, I get it..."

**Yuan** _makes a mental note to himself_ "Never piss Kratos off..."


	4. No talent for cooking

**Dirge of Symphonia Skit Theater**

**Written by Rena Chan  
Date uploaded 27 Jul 2012**

Oops. I think I had forgotten to upload more of this. Here's the next one. This is a cooking skit BTW :3 Poor Yuan :'D

This skit happens after Kratos had made a pact with Verius at the end of Chapter 2 while they were still at the Holy Ground of Kharlan.

How the skits are formatted - **Character speaking** _action or expression if any_ "What the character said." or "What the character is thinking."

* * *

**Skit Title - No talent for cooking**

**Yuan** _munch munch_ "The stuff Kratos makes are the best!"

**Kratos** _rolling eyes_ "Don't talk with your mouth full."

**Martel** "Yuan told me he can't cook. If he tried, it would just go boom."

**Kratos** _sighing_ "Basically yes. How, don't ask me."

**Verius** _shocked_ "Wait... Cooking exploding? Is that even possible?"

**Kratos** "Well, in Yuan's case, it's possible."

**Yuan** _grumbling_ "It's not my fault I have no talent for cooking."

**Kratos** "Having no talent for cooking is one thing, but having no talent for cooking and having it explode on you at the same time simply isn't normal."

**Verius** _thinking_ "Hmm, a freak of nature perhaps."

**Yuan** _annoyed_ "I'm not a freak of nature!"

**Kratos** _sighing_ "You might as well be."

**Martel** _chuckling_ "That sounds about right."

**Yuan** _flabbergasted_ "You guys are just terrible! Ganging up on me like that..."


End file.
